


Take Mine

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [13]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Here,” Alexander signed, switching plates with JT, “take mine.”JT grinned down at the filet mignon, asparagus, and mashed potatoes now sitting in front of him.
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Alexander Kerfoot
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 16





	Take Mine

JT regretted getting the chicken at this Event. It was dry and came with a sauce, but the sauce wasn’t great. And the sides that came with it weren’t his favorite - a vegetable medley consisting of broccoli, carrots, and what could be squash and a salad with a dressing that was definitely more of an oil than anything. He ignored Tyson’s snickering as he moved his food around his plate, hoping to make it look like he had eaten some of it.

“Here,” Alexander signed, switching plates with JT, “take mine.”

JT grinned down at the filet mignon, asparagus, and mashed potatoes now sitting in front of him. He looked around briefly to make sure no one who shouldn’t be was paying attention before swooping in and pressing a kiss to Alexander’s cheek.

“Thanks, babe,” he whispered.

“Next time, listen to me when I tell you not to get something,” Alexander replied with a roll of his eyes and a teasing smile.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight,” TJ wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and chuckled as Alexander went red.


End file.
